<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Shadows by NyxShadowfur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577854">In The Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur'>NyxShadowfur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DO NOT COPY, Excessive Sexual Fluids, F/F, F/M, Fantasy Racism, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, M/M, Machine vs Magic, Multi, Other, Oviposition, Racism, Redemption, Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy, and more tags to come, bad guy to good guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Within the deep emptiness of space, there is a small collective group of planetary masses all orbiting around around a celestial body of warmth and mana. These planetary masses live together with differing denizens on each respective planet. There is peace between the planets and prosperity...Until an army that travels the cosmos came to try and conquer; The Creed. Wars came and went, The Planets standing strong while The Creed falls one skirmish after another. Eventually, the Creed finally falls and return to shambles. What stories lurk in the limelight? And more importantly, what stories lurk In The Shadows?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Animal Characters - Relationship, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Non-Human Character(s) / Original Non-Human Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Guide To All Planets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>DISCLAIMER- All Races are Human-Like/Humanoid. Genders include Male, Female, Male-Intersex and Female-Intersex.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Creed (Also referred as Creedians)- </b>
  <span>The Creed, a large warforce of Human-Like individuals who maintain a certain animosity to them that manifests in the shape of Animals. These animals can be anything from Canid, to Vulpine, to Feline, Avian, Scaled, and many more. Creedians are also known for their animosity to take more root than normal and turn them into pure Anthropomorphic versions of their animal. This trait is known as Feralism. Feralism can happen at any point in a Creedian life span. There is no known cure or reversal for it. A Feral Creedian is much stronger, faster, and reactive to their Non-Feral Counterparts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thaotera (Also Referred as Thaoterans)- </b>
  <span>Thaotera is the pinnacle of magic strength. Being the closest planet to their star that provides life and magic, Thaoterans take pride in honor and strength and loyalty. Thaoterans are tall and lean, with their skin color showing their rank of royalty. Fair skin is Commoners, while snow white skin is Royalty. They maintain sharp facial features with long pointed ears, on top of their hair being a treasure. Longer the better for Thaoterans. Thaoterans have a deep respect and lineage to family lives as everyone has a place. While being the strongest magic users, not all Thaoterans have the connection to Magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alara (Also Referred as Alarians)- </b>
  <span>Alara is the planet of winds and plateaus. There is no stable ground except for floating islands. Alarians have developed quite the avian lifestyle. Keeping a similar shape feature of Thaoterans, Alarians do not have traditional appearances. Their “hair” is actually a plume of vibrantly colored feathers. Their arms have feathers all up and down from the wrists to shoulders. Their social hierarchy is all dependent on how well kept and vibrant feathers are. Alarians are kind and social creatures, but are quite known to keep ties within the family. This has made them adapt to be immune to genetic disorders of inbreeding. Alarians are quite attuned to the usage of wind based magic. There is still the issue of Alarians having no connection to magic and relying on clawed weapons to fight, flight, and survive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ceruta (Also Referred as Cerutans)- </b>
  <span>Ceruta is a planet that is pure forest and foliage. While rivers and streams and lakes do exist in Ceruta, the planet is a mix between a large forest and dangerous swamp. The Cerutans are not what one would expect. As Ceruta itself is alive, down to the very core, the humanoids are corpses of Creedian Soldiers brought back to life and stripped of their animal traits. They are Creedians with plant arms, plant legs, plant eyes and everything. Any animal trait of a Creedian is ripped apart and replaced by plant substance. Or just living plantlife that takes a mirrored form. Ceruta simply respects all life, but those who refuse to respect it are quickly engulfed by the foliage (To clear it up. Ceruta is like a Hive-Mind, without the Hive-Mind. Ceruta is their home and they can feel Ceruta, but all of them have their own independent thinking). Cerutans are quite simply nice and welcoming, as their magic is all about maintaining health. Cerutans can breed with other races and make a hybrid plant of their partner’s race.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Moahiri (Also Referred as Moahirians)- </b>
  <span>Moahiri is the planet of eternal desert. There is nothing safe about Moahiri. Heat that’ll melt skin from bone. Fire and Dust Storms that’ll rip through anything like there’s nothing there. Moahiri is only meant for the strong. The Inhabitants of Moahiri are actually convicts, prisoners, murderers, renegades, traitors and all. The main governing body of Moahiri is surprisingly Creedians. They are all Ferals. Moahiri carries no magic at all except for the dark-skinned humanoids that are partially made of sand. They possess control of heat and simply are subservient to those with power and keep Moahiri alive. Many of the inhabitants have adapted to the heat by utilizing chitin of the insectoid creatures to use as coolant and shade. Over time, this has forced a change that keeps all Moahirans chitinous, with an external exoskeleton that is perfect for cooling their bodies off. (These beings are not 100% insectoid. They have a biological protection ingrained into their being. The chitin may be fused to them, but they can take it off and show their real selves)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Daciri (Also Referred as Dacirians)- </b>
  <span>Daciri is the planet of eternal twilight. Being the first planet attacked and controlled by the Creed, Daciri was drained of all Pure Holy magic and turned to Vile Unholy magic. The inhabitants of Daciri, the Dacirians, come as two primary governing bodies. There are the Dacirian Pyre and the Dacirian Drygen. Dacirian Pyres are frail and lanky but that is a mere illusion. They are quite strong and fast. Dacirian Pyres have pale, gray skin and crimson eyes with four profound fangs within their mouths. Their eyes are a steady crimson and their skin is not smooth, it’s patchy and ragged and resembles scales, without being scaled. On their tailbone they possess an elongated reddish-black tail with a serrated stinger on the end. Pyres survive on the vile usage of Blood Magic, able to turn blood into armor and weapons. Daciran Drygen are quite burly and muscular. They have royal blue eyes and have utilized the plighted lifeblood of Daciri. This Lifeblood turned the once frail into hulking furred beasts. Their fur follows suit with the Pyres, it looks more like chitin than actual fur. This still gives them “fur” that can block magical attacks. They have two primary eyes and two second eyes that allow enhanced visual senses. The improvement the lifeblood of Daciri provided was intelligence and they know how to use leftover Creed tech. Daciri is the birth of many vile creatures, such as a Dacirian Form-Stealer and more creatures in the dark.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Welcoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“In the shadows…” a female voice calls out. “In the shadows of the limelight. That’s where I’ve always existed. Always second best, never first. My friend, the daughter of Empress Yyvon, High Princess Kristelle (It’s pronounced like Crystal), has been the strongest Spellsword on the frontlines. A frontline commander set on keeping morale high. Yet me, the one raised by Kristelle’s side since I was four...The one who fights with raw strength and…” as a growl of a canine is heard, but quickly silenced. “The one who fights with raw strength and contraband weaponry known as Firearms. I may use the weapons stolen from our enemies, The Creed, but...This was the last engagement. The Creed has finally been wiped away from our planet, and our neighboring planets have also succeeded. Our small collective union of planets are now at true peace, yet I lead the charge while Kristelle defended the homefront. Our planets can heal finally and let magic flow back between our domains. Except...I never got answers. I was never from this domain. Hell, no one knows where I’m even from...All I’ve been told is that I was from a Creed homeworld and rescued from a vile fate.” as the voice walks into some dimly lit light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure is of fair skin, with two fiery orange eyes with black sclera, long flowing red hair, and within the red hair is two canid ears atop her head whilst there are two humanoid ears on the side. A crack of lightning illuminates the room, finally revealing the figure briefly. The voice is a woman, in a skin tight black suit, that shows off every inch of her toned physique. She has a massive tail that is also canid, and just as red as the ears. Her arms were exposed fully, as they were adorned in slice scars, puncture scars, and bullet scars all over them. With the briefly lit room, the woman had profound canine teeth that showed through her closed mouth, as the brief lighting had vanished and the dimly lit room was back. The woman walks up to a basin in the middle of the room, filled with a viscous silver liquid. Running her hand through the liquid, the woman says “Please Basin of Knowledge. Show me my beginning. Show me where I came from. I just want to know…” as she watches the swirling liquid show a memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The Final Skirmish. What’s the estimated time until The Creed is finally over.” comes from the voice of Empress Yyvon. Another voice says “Sixteens years. There will be one final battle, but with all the damage we’ve done, The Creed will struggle to make a fair standing. What do you wish to do with that...Task you were given?” as there is silence for a bit. Empress Yyvon said “Proceed with the task. We cannot risk it.” as the basin shifts to a new memory. The memory shifts over to a mangled recon team, but a very young creature in the shadows. The creature had the same orange eyes and black sclera as the figure from earlier. A loud growl is heard as there is a tussle and eventually the creature is revealed. It is a young version of the earlier woman, barely three years old, but having large open infected wounds, drooling blood, having large, rough, patchy hair. and looking much like a feral beast with the shape of a humanoid. A male voice calls out “Empress Yyvon, target captured. Requesting Warp.” as the memory basin finally stops showing the memory and the woman sighs loudly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damnit. Damnit. Damnit. Damnit. I’ve seen that same sequence hundreds of times over.” as the woman storms out. The woman walks through the magically lit halls, her gaze forward and intimidating, which made any guards doing nightly patrols immediately stand at attention and let her walk by. She never paid attention to them, but her sensitive ears heard “The second in command is always a bitch…” and just sighed. She looked down at her hips and saw her Firearms that she has been personally allowed to use. She continues to storm by until she gets to the front gates and looks out into the world. It’s a starry night, with glimmering sheens shown all over the town that the kingdom overlooks. Her ears perked as she is suddenly pushed onto the ground and felt a weight on her back, with wrists gripped and pinned down. She let out a heart laugh and said “Oh no, the hound has been captured by a hunter~” as the woman bucks her rear side up and rolls backward and onto her feet, in a fighting position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman said “Hello Kristelle.” as the figure, adorned in a very similar outfit, except colored in vibrant blues, with a golden crest on the shoulder and a royal crown, smirks. Kristelle pulls her hood down, showing long brown hair with sharp facial features, beautiful white skin and piercing blue eyes, with vertical slits to her eyes with long pointed ears. Having a scythe on her back and her left palm having a rune present, smirked and said “D’awww, Alyxandra. Does my little pup not like it when I pounce from behind?” as she gives a laugh. Alyxandra just gives a soft chuckle and puts her hands on her Firearms. Alyxandra replies “Nah Kristelle. Just wanting to get out. We got back from the fight that won the 16 year war afterall. Just...I wanted to go into The Trenches.” as Kristelle went pale and said “Alyxandra! You know the rules! The Trenches are banned now, at least, not until we’ve scouted everything there and cleansed it! Alyxandra, come on.” as she scoffed and walked forward. All Alyxandra says “Rules, rules, rules. When did you become such a stickler?” as Kristelle was about to say something but looked behind Alyxandra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Alyxandra said “Mom’s behind me, isn’t she.” as Kristelle nods. Alyxandra sighs and turns around and looks at Empress Yyvon. Being at only 5’6” herself, Alyxandra looks at the 7’2” white skinned Empress of her planet, adorned with even sharper features, dark blue eyes, and long, knee length blue hair. Yyvon said, completely disregarding Alyxandra, “Excellent work today my daughter. You were quite the spirit when defending our frontline, the Winter’s Stand. You will make a fine Empress. As for you...Alyxandra. I am quite disappointed. You abandoned your post on--” as she was interrupted by Alyxandra. She said sternly, “Abandoned? Oh no. I gave orders to finish what I started. We had a guaranteed success rate and most importantly, The Creed was running. We destroyed their encampments and captured six high ranking individuals. Without me leaving our neighbor planet Vegrade and returning here to Thaotera to provide support to Kristelle, the frontline would have fallen.” as Kristelle nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She says “It’s true mom, it’s not what the frontline troops are saying. Alyxandra heard my distress beacon and was the first to respond, she stole a Creed ship and even crashed it down. Even with a broken arm, she still fought with tooth and nail. Without her, I---” as Kristelle was interrupted by Yyvon! She said “I WILL NOT BE BACK-TALKED IN MY OWN KINGDOM. Alyxandra, you abandoned your post. This is why you are not worthy to stand by my daughter’s side. You do not take any of our battle strategies to heart. You do not even possess Mana to use the magic of the planets. You have to rely on such vile weaponry to even stand ground. I order you to give up your armory from your insubordination.” as Alyxandra bared her fangs and growled. She said “I will not. You expect me to use a magic bow when I cannot conjure a magic arrow to fire. Or better. You expect me to use a magic hilt when I cannot summon an Ethereal Blade from it! You don’t care about me, you just expect me to die on the frontline.” as she spits on the ground, and unholsters her Firearms. She clicks a few buttons and throws them up in the air as they explode, followed by an explosion in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She said “Have fun with the ash.” as she storms off. Empress Yyvon conjures up a spear of Ice but Kristelle stops her. “Mom, let me talk to her.” Kristelle says, as Yyvon puts the spear down. Yyvon simply states “What you see in her, I will not understand. She is not one of us. She is Creed. I have raised you to know that. She resembles the very enemies we fight for our own safety. No matter, The Creed is no more, and we can finally live peacefully. And soon, you can take my mantle as Empress. I will start searching for suitors from the neighboring planets so we can unite everyone.” as Kristelle just gives a smile and a nod. In reality, Kristelle is mentally groaning at the idea of being wed to someone else just for political gain. Yyvon said “Go get your pup. At least you’ll have her as a royal guardsman. Still too good of a position if you ask me. But, when you are Empress, that is your call.” as Kristelle simply warps off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teleporting to The Winter’s Stand, Kristelle teleports all over the mountainous range, adorned with trees as tall as ever. Teleporting all over The Winter’s Stand and not finding Alyxandra at all, she gasps and grins. She gives one last teleport and is back in her kingdom of Frost Fell, all the way in the back, at Alyxandra’s secondary workshop, where she has her goggles on and is tinkering with Creed tech and weaponry. Kristelle says “I really need to remember that if you’re never in The Winter’s Stand, you’re in your private workshop.” as she overlooks the tinkering Alyxandra. She says “Listen Alyxandra. We both know mom is hard on us, but she’s preparing us for the future. Sure, I am her daughter and she sees me as number one, but---” as she is interrupted by...Alyxandra laughing? Unsure of how to react, she just lets Alyxandra finish her little laugh, still finding her giggles absolutely adorable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alyxandra just slams her hand down and says “Your mom. Not mine. She doesn’t care for me. She knows I have no magic. No mana. Nothing. She knows I cannot imbue myself with the Mana of the world unless I want an early grave. Just...Go be the favorite daughter. I’ll be in the workshop. And before you ask if I feel fine, I feel fine. I’m just sick of being talked down to. I’m the Head Mech-Wizard, as your people have called it. Since they sure as hell aren’t my people...I’m nowhere near the same as all of you.” as Kristelle looks genuinely hurt by what Alyxandra said. Placing her hand on Alyxandra’s shoulder, she says “Alyxandra...We’ve been together since we were kids. These people are just as much mine as they are yours. They just only see you as this...This…” and looks away. Alyxandra says “They see me as some sort of crazed monster on the field who shows no mercy.” as Kristelle...Just nods at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kristelle says “I’ll...I’ll host something for you! A grand party so people can see how you really are! You’re smart. You’re strong. You’re fast. Hell, you and I rival each other pretty much all the time. You’re amazing, you know? How does that sound Alyxandra?” as she smiles. Having a full metal face mask that hides her face, she goes back to soldering wires from Creed machinery. She just says “It’s fine. You’re the future Empress. Go have fun with yo---The people. They need to see their next leader. I’ll be in here.” as Kristelle just lets out a little sigh, knowing she won’t get through to Alyxandra, so she just gives her a hug and says “I’ll bring you something back.” and teleports off. Alyxandra, stopping her soldering, pulls her mask down and says to herself, “I’m nothing but second best...I’ll prove it to everyone. I’ll be first best. They don’t know machines like I do…” as she pulls out a little clicker and clicks it. Immediately, her entire workshop arcs with red lightning as she teleports off to The Trenches.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Trenches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>BOOM. CRASH. THUD. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alyxandra fell from the sky, bouncing and rolling off old tattered war machines covered in flora and ice, or stuck in a never-ending blaze. She continues to bounce and slide down more towering machines as she eventually hits the ground, just getting impaled through the side with a stray chunk of sharp metal. Getting up with a wince, she rips the metal out of her and goes into her medical pouch and begins applying healing salve and wrapping it up in cloth as she looks around the tattered warfront. Once she finishes applying the bandage, she gets up and limps off, looking at all the weapons and tech and warframes as she sighs softly. She replies “All of this feels so natural to me...Why is that.” as she runs her fingers over the cold metal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She just shakes her head as she continues to walk into The Trenches. She doesn’t even pay attention to the ground, as she is stepping over broken visors, shattered weapons, decayed corpses, everything. Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out a little device with a screen and turns it on. It hums to life as the screen lights up to a black screen adorned with red lights. It begins pulsating as she continues her walk. She says to herself “I know you picked up a signal, come on, let me find it.” as Alyxandra looks at the whizzing out screen. She just sighs as it isn’t picking up anything, and eventually just throws it out of sight. She continues her limp-powered journey as she looks at all of the old and abandoned and desolate tech that she can desperately use.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was at that moment she just walked around The Trenches, silently. She knew this place was completely barren and void of life. Still just limping around, she looks at a Creed Battle Apparatus, seeing the treads on both sides, the hard metal that is riddled with holes and scorch marks. She even puts her hand on the large tri-barrel that fires volatile rounds of glowing energy that corrode and melt anything it comes into contact with. She just says “There’s so much tech...So much I can build.” as she runs her fingers over it and just sighs again. “I hate this facade...Always being second best. I’m better than all of them...I know I am. I have a ferocity they lack.” as she hears something fall and clang against metal. She focuses her canid ears and tries to focus in on where the sound was from. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not hearing anything else, Alyxandra goes back to walking and chops it up under “Probably just metal falling.” and continues to walk. She looks at the corpses of those who had perished in the conflict, both Creed and the Thaoterans. She does pay her respect to her fallen and picks up the crests and symbols carried by the Thaoterans to return them back home. She has a lockbox filled with all sorts of crests and symbols to eventually give back to the Thaoteran families who lost people in the war. She knew if she let the public know she had them, she would be branded as something far worse and possibly even imprisoned. Alyxandra lets out another profuse sigh and stores all of the crests and symbols in her bags. She says to herself “In the dead of night, I’ll leave my lockbox of all these crests and such in the center of town, and organize the crests and symbols to give back.” as she just looks around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She eventually hears another clang against metal and looks around even more, scanning the area and moving her hears to focus in. She eventually decides to call out “WHO IS THERE.” and there was nothing but silence. She calls out once more “SHOW YOURSELF.” and awaits for anything. She doesn’t hear a single thing and scans the area all around her, making sure to double and even triple check. Once again, not hearing a single thing or even seeing a single thing, she shakes her head and continues back on her journey. Seeing all sorts of abandoned vehicles and broken weapons, Alyxandra really is just seeing the aftermath of a vile conflict. She still remembers seeing the reports of Thaoterans being corroded to death or losing limbs. She is glad that she was able to engineer prosthetics for them at least. That at least made herself feel partially good about herself as an engineer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She finally hears something on the wind and looks around. She hears a voice call out “You want strength...I can provide...Follow the voice…” as Alyxandra looks around and hears the voice coming from the east. Knowing she shouldn’t, she decides to go for it as she follows the trail of mechanical mayhem. She wants answers to whatever was out here, and more importantly, wanting to see if she can find answers about herself. She was already thinking to herself about what she could find, who she could find, and if she could even out more about who she was and where she came from. Eventually, she came across a building that was in tatters and had Creed soldiers embedded into the wall from mechanical weapons like swords and axes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not really caring about the bodies, she walks inside the tattered building and looks around, as she sees a pulsating core that is purely mechanical, but looks oddly organic. She walks right up to the core as she hears the voice much more clearly now. The voice is coming from the core...The core says “Ah, another Creed to test. Wait, you feel different. You seem different. You are different...Oh please! Embrace me! I will grant you the strength you need!” as a slot opened up for Alyxandra to slide her hand in. Alyxandra ignores it and looks at the series of screens and such behind the orb and a keyboard with text she can read on it. She begins rewiring and reprogramming the core. She has no idea what she is doing, but whatever she is doing, she feels, right doing so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hears the core plead for mercy and eventually go mute and quiet. She looks back at it and does a diagnostic scan. She hums to herself and sees the scan is complete. She reads the screen to herself, “Virus purged. Ready for use. Weapon systems primed. Fusion primed. Huh, it’s a weapon that binds itself to the user. It’s biomechanical. An organic machine. That I just fixed…” as Alyxandra looks at the open slot. She gently places her hand inside of it, as it clamps down on Alyxandra’s hand and begins fusing to her body. All of it felt, oddly warming and comforting to her, as she let it envelope her. Eventually, there is no core left at all, as the machine core had fully fused to Alyxandra. She feels the core centralize itself in her chest and metal coat her arms only to fuse right into her veins. Now showing no visible metal, and only gray veins all over her arms, she opens her eyes, as they are still the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyxandra feels the machine inside of her, as she holds her arm out and her right arm spikes and prods into metal that has three sharp prongs with red energy of sorts and she fires an arcing ball of plasma that melts right through the building and then explodes into a massive mushroom cloud. She even sees the shockwave of the raw power and turns her weaponized hand back to normal, as she notices something about herself. She looks over to a mirror that she failed to notice and sees that her attire had changed. The core had absorbed itself fully into Alyxandra, letting her appear normal, but she takes the time to inspect her clothes. She no longer has the same skin tight suit she once wore. She now has a revealing crimson jacket that barely covers her bust, which is covered by a pair of black cloth. Her stomach is fully exposed too, as her arms are covered by black sleeves. She looks down at her hands, which appear to have silver metal gloves, with clawed fingers. She does have a crimson belt, and just as crimson underwear, whilst wearing black knee high stockings of sorts, with crimson red boots. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason, Alyxandra feels herself, as it doesn’t bug her, being so revealed. She says to herself “I finally can prove to them that I am not a permanent number two. I can show them what I am truly capable of. I can’t return now. No, I can return...Just temporarily. I’ll head back to my workshop. Temporarily. Alright, let’s go.” as the core creates a vortex of arcing crimson lightning and teleports back to her workshop. Hitting the workshop ground with a thud, but taking a deep breath, Alyxandra stands upright as she looks around, it’s just as she left it. Grabbing her welding mask and goes back to tinkering away, dimming the lights too so she can hide her new attire. She hums softly to herself, as she hears a knock and pressing a button, she slightly creaks the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hears Kristelle, who says “Hey! Alyxandra! The um, party went well. Everyone had a grand time. I brought you back some baked goods if you want some.” as Kristelle gently opens the door and looks in the dark room. Alyxandra just says “I’m not hungry. I appreciate the gesture.” as she does her best to remain hidden, or at least not in the light. Kristelle just sighs and walks in, the door shutting behind her. She says “Alyxandra, come on. Who’s my favorite pup? Who’s my favorite pup?” as she smirks. Alyxandra just chuckles and says “I’m your favorite pup. I just want to work. I can eat later. It’s not a big deal.” as Kristelle can hear the sorrow in Alyxandra’s voice. Wanting to reach out to her friend, she puts her hand out, but Alyxandra leans forward, and begins sparking away. Kristelle says “Alyxandra, are you sure everything is well? I hear it in your voice. Is it about what Mom said?”  as Alyxandra stops her soldering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyxandra simply replies, “I can be the better Thaoteran. I will prove to her that I am something far greater than the soldier she sends to die…” as Alyxandra turns around, and Kristelle can only see the glowing eyes of her mask. Alyxandra gets up and grabs the small lockbox of Thaoteran Crests and says “I need to prep something for the people. Something that they might appreciate. Can I um, have some privacy?” as Kristelle saw the lockbox and knew exactly what it was. She looked over at Alyxandra’s glowing eyes and gave her a warm smile. Kristelle replies “Oh the people will love that Alyxandra. Give them reassurance that the fallen can honor their kin. I’ll leave you to it.” as she uses her magic and gently sets the tray of baked goods next to Alyxandra. Kristelle then gives a nod and warps off with a magic teleport. Now back to being alone, Alyxandra simply looks out the window and sees the dark sky. She then looks at her Moon Dial, as it is just a bit before Midnight, everyone is asleep. Alyxandra simply runs off into the dark night and once she makes it to the town center, she puts her lockbox on the ground, near the center fountain, and just kicks it over. Seeing everything pour out, she just backs up a few feet and lets out a whirlwind of lightning and teleports away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A New Base</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Landing down perfectly on a large plateau somewhere on Thaotera, Alyxandra looks around, as the sun is out, she is on the other half of the planet. She looks around, seeing she is on an island, surrounded by dark violet waters. She smirks and says to herself “The Isle of Torrents. A suitable place for me.” as she hears something behind her and turns around. She is promptly greeted by a scaled smack that sends her flying off her plateau and down onto the tropical coastline, where she takes down several trees. Getting up, she spits out some blood, and looks forward, only seeing a blur of movement and then another whack to her side that sends her parallel to the water and through even more trees as she feels her body harden to protect her skin. She eventually landed again and got herself upright, as she felt her body harden and feel the core working to heal and mend herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looks forward and sees it. She sees the scaled beast with a long serpent body, and eight legs, alongside two horns and two eyes. She says “A Lightning Sarapi. A Mature one too. Just what I needed. I need to test my combat capabilities.” as she feels the machine core inside of her coat her body in metal and fuse it into an exoskeleton. Her body is entirely molded and shifted, looking like a bipedal canine, with a massive plume of crimson hair, and red wiring all over her body. Her eyes remain orange, as she looks at herself, and sees everything differently. There is a red tint to everything, as her exoskeleton’s optics focus on the Sarapi and begin analyzing the creature. Alyxandra still studies the power of her new core that has fused with her, but feels far better than she has ever felt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smirks as she sees a Scan Complete message appear on her visor, as she digs her foot into the ground and lunges at the Sarapi. The Sarapi returns the lunge as the two collide, Alyxandra’s clawed hands holding the jaw open of the Lightning Sarapi. With a full rotation of both of her hands, Alyxandra gets a new vantage and with a hard throw, she lifts the Sarapi up and throws it through trees herself, clearing a large assortment of land with it. She doesn’t let up, as she feels blades form on the underside of her wrist as she lunges back in and drives both blades, turning them serrated as she rips them out of the Sarapi and jumps back. The Sarapi gets up with a limp, looking at the massive holes present on its side as the creature looks back to Alyxandra, who takes an offensive combat stance. Slicing her blades and making a spark, she opens a core vent and breathes a powerful stream of fire onto the Sarapi and cooks it immediately, killing it too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking right up to the charred corpse, Alyxandra reverts her exoskeleton back into herself, standing back as her lewdly revealed self and drives her clawed, gloved hand into the Sarapi and rips the scales off. She then tears some cooked meat out of the corpse and begins eating it right there. She just grumbles and says “Needs some seasoning, but it will suffice for now.” as she continues to eat the chunk of meat and look around. Her eye changes to something with enhanced optics, as she is scanning the environment and producing architectural blueprints of a proper hub. She takes another chunk of cooked meat out of the corpse and says between bites “I can use the current to produce electricity. A...Hydroelectric dam. I can build my machines here. The isle is prime with natural ores. According to this core, I can be a forge to smith them into components...Yes...I will begin here. This is where I start.” as she takes a meaty bite and grins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now morning on the proper side of Thaotera, Kristelle wakes up and is adorned in her royal regalia, wearing just a formal robe, with a leotard beneath it. Wanting to head to the fountain, Kristelle immediately teleports there, only to be greeted by the royal guard investigating a large burn in the stone pathing, and the crudely displayed Thaoteran Crests all scattered across the stone floor. Kristelle walks up to the royal guard captain and says “Captain Amatus.” as a man with overbearing shoulderguards, and holding a magic battle axe, with runic tattoos all over his arms, bald and with pointed ears, says “C-Commander Kristelle!” and quickly salutes Kristelle and stands at attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kristelle puts her hand up, dismissing his salute and says “Report. what happened here?” as Amatus nods. He replies “Sometime during the night, someone delivered a crate full of Thaoteran Crests in a Creed lockbox. And then we saw the scorch marks. It’s not Creed, it’s not us, it’s something else. We don’t know what to do. All the Crests are being given back to the grieving ones, but we are trying to investigate the scorch mark left over. It wasn’t magic since there’s no residue from a spell, but it’s not Creed, as stated. Whatever this power is, it is strong. No match for you of course Commander. You are the strongest one with the most secure connection to Mana afterall. We will report this to Empress Yyvon. We can handle it. You can rest.” as Kristelle just gives a nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kristelle simply replies “I’ll go see if Alyxandra knows anything.” as Amatus scoffs at the mention of Alyxandra. Kristelle, mid-turn, stops and looks back at Amatus. She says “What was the scoff for Captain? Do you not agree with my future Wartime Commander?” as Amatus gulps and stammers. “N-N--No ma’am. I-I do not. I-I just had a tick-tickle in my throat.” as he clears his throat and looks at the piercing eyes of Kristelle. He continues “I just, we’re in a time of peace, the Creed finally dismantled and destroyed and fleeing our universe. There really isn’t a need for a Wartime Commander once you take command. That is just my honest opinion Princess. Once you take the mantle, all you would have to do is ensure peace remains strong between Thaotera and our neighboring planets.” as Kristelle does think about what he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She replies “All a fair point, but the Wartime Commander will remain present under my rule as a precautionary measure. Even in a time of peace, there is always the chance of possible homefront strife that the masses do not agree with and attempt a non-peaceful rebellion. I will still rule like my mother and her mother before her, as to ensure Thaotera will thrive and prosper as always. I will be a bit nicer than my mother and ease up on some of the stricter laws to allow people to breathe at least. Anyways I still need to check on Alyxandra. She is our head Tech-Wizard, there is a chance she knows more about it than we do. She’s the one who was able to pinpoint Creed teleportation and tri...triangulate it? And allow us to get the jump on them. Everyone may bash on her, but in reality...She’s done so much for our home, on her own accord, despite the strife and pain and suffering you all give her. Dismissed Captain.” as Kristelle takes the opportunity to teleport off and leave Amatus alone to think about this before heading to Empress Yyvon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kristelle immediately appears back at Alyxandra’s secondary workshop and turns the light on this time, and is completely shocked to see that she isn’t there. She notices the incomplete device on the table, the lack of Firearms on her wall, even the baked goods she left were still there! Kristelle starts moving things around and trying to find Alyxandra. She even presses the secret button to open a secret bedroom where she doesn’t even see Alyxandra sleeping. Scratching her head as she can’t find Alyxandra anywhere, she looks at her workbench to see if Alyxandra left anything. She wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t find anything, but she found something that piqued her curiosity immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She saw a map of The Trenches, where there were Xs all over it, as she went wide eyed. She said “How...She can’t teleport.” as Kristelle was too engrossed in trying to find Alyxandra that she never saw the same lightning scorch mark that coated the entire floor. Letting out a loud sigh as she kicks a bucket and suddenly sees the scorch mark all over the room. She quickly begins inspecting it and gasps to herself. She says “It’s the same mark as the one from the town center...This is Alyxandra’s work. Alyxandra, oh no...You went to The Trenches.” as she quickly teleports there. Kristelle had to find Alyxandra, she had to. This was a matter of making sure Alyxandra was safe. Poor Kristelle didn’t know that Alyxandra had already begun production on moving forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back on the The Isle of Torrents, Alyxandra had used her newly evolved self from the machine core and turned her body into a living forge. She had access to the core fully and through means of teleportation, she had been bouncing back and forth and had built herself a nice little outpost. It has a tech hub and workshop and even made a generator powered by the rough currents of the Isle. Everything is running smoothly as she has plenty of Creed tech that she has scrapped and salvaged and converted into usable equipment. Alyxandra, to herself, just said “Let’s see, I have a functioning outpost, three hydroelectric generators, and I’ve found out my new machinery inside of myself can allow me to run on a couple modes. Overdrive to push my machinery to the limit and Efficiency to allow my body to output more power...I need to train my body to use these effectively. Let’s do an efficiency test.” as her core clicks to life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She feels her eyes turn a bit robotic and give herself a HUD only she can see as she has a prompt. She reads it “Efficiency Mode activate. What is the bare minimum Efficiency you would like.” as Alyxandra thinks. She replies “Tell me the threshold of my limitation.” and waits. A prompt appears in her vision as she sees that her efficiency can get to 999%. She goes wide eyed at that and says “What is my current limit.” as she sees 125% Efficiency. She sees this and says “Elaborate.” as her vision shows a hologram of herself with a chunk of ore. She then watches the hologram make three chunks of metallic components of equal everything, but on the fourth one, she makes two from one. Seeing this, she says “How do I improve my efficiency. More importantly, the same goes to Overdrive.” as a message appears over her vision. It just says “Overdrive to Overlock Efficiency to Improve. Overdrive exerts your stamina. Efficiency can improve your stamina. More Stamina means longer Overdrive which means more Efficiency.” as Alyxandra just nods. “Initiate Overdrive.” as her machine-infused body booms to life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Return to The Trenches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Days upon days pass, Alyxandra is laying flat on her back, as she has gone four days without rest, turning her outpost into a basecamp now, with additional hydroelectric dams, proper barricades and walls from the life that exists on the Isle, and most importantly, she had started a farm so she can at least get vegetables with her constant intake of meat. She just gets up and reads her HUD and sees that her Efficiency has raised from 125% to 135% and she just sighs. She says to herself “This will take an exorbitant amount of time. Needless to say, I can’t do this all the time either, I’m extremely fatigued. Yet I cannot stop so soon. I need to get more tech from The Trenches. More tech will help me push forward. Initiate Teleport.” as her body arcs with lightning and she teleports right into The Trenches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just before she drops down in The Trenches, her HUD lights up as she is suddenly thrown right into combat mode, standing as the bipedal wolf with new upgrades to it. The metallic frame of herself had been upgraded to be a sleek black. There are now panes for showing red wiring all over her body. She retained the same massive crimson plume of hair, alongside a new crimson tail. Her eyes are still orange, but she looks less robotic than before. Seeing this, she holds her now clawed hand and lets out a soft growl as she looks around the ball of red lightning that protects her from her dimensional shift. She looks forward and sees the spot she is about to land in and comes crashing down immediately with a massive explosion and opens her eyes. She is in The Trenches once more and doesn’t see anything yet, but is on edge as she was thrown into combat mode.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She begins running through The Trenches on all fours as she moves much faster like that, with more control on top of it too. She does her usual of tearing machines apart and taking the vital tech that is inside of it. Her HUD constantly sends out a pulse that she can see on a little holo-map that notifies her if anything is detected. The pulse is fast and only detects life, but magic fizzles with the system, as Alyxandra stops her tearing and notices that there are tears and blindspots in her optics. She decides to walk right up to the blind spot as she is ten feet from it and staring directly at it. In the dark, fog-ridden Trenches, Alyxandra only appeared to be an orange eyed ghost figure with a demonic growl. Her combat form is meant to make sure creatures do not survive attacks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, on the other side of the perspective, Alyxandra is currently staring down three Thaoteran scouts. One scout has two Magic Hilts, another carries a staff, and the last carries a bow. They are all men and holding onto each other for dear life as they see the monster staring them down. Seeing the blindspot is there, as she turns her head from side to side, even circling around the blindspot, she lets out a growl and just gets back down on all fours and runs off again. All three of them let out the loudest scream in pure utter fear and terror as they get up and start frantically running back to base camp. Alyxandra, who has her hearing interface disabled, preferring silence doesn’t even turn back and continues to tear through the machines and gather old weapons to scrap and salvage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon the scout team returning to the edge of The Trenches, where Kristelle is leading a scout team of twelve. She hears the loud screams as she runs up to the entrance and sees that the scout team of Alaion, the captain who uses a staff, Wistari the dual hilt user, and lastly it was Hunter, who used the bow. Alaion was like many Thaoterans, being tall and lean, standing just a head taller than Kristelle who was 6’4”, and adorned in a royal robe with shoulderguards and all, with soft black hair. Wistari was also lean, but with more on the muscular side and being quite short at 6’2” and bald. Hunter took the mantle as the leanest, but also the shortest at 5’8” with long flowing hair and a tight firm physique and flowing white locks. All three of them were panting heavily and looked back towards The Trenches. Wondering what had their scout team so spooked and startled, she walked right up to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kristelle said “Alaion, Wistari, Hunter. What’s wrong?!? You three seem like you’ve seen a damned ghost!” as Alaion just caught his breath. Wistari was sitting down and trying to process everything that just happened. Hunter is the only one to speak up and said “Commander Kristelle. We’re not sure of what we even saw. It was some massive black monstrosity, with red fire and an evil orange glow. We saw streaks of crimson so we can’t say if it was blood or flesh or anything. It stared down all three of us. It circled around us. We were lucky it didn’t strike. It must’ve thought we were food or something, but we um…” as all three of them look down at their soiled pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kristelle just shuddered at that and said “All three of you report to medical for treatment and a cooled Bittersweet Delight Bar with some frosted Ephrem (Bittersweet Delight Bar is a chocolate bar and Frosted Ephrem is coffee). The three just get up and head right over to the medical bay. Kristelle on the other hand decides to take matters into her own hands. She says aloud to her second in command, “Vamir!” as a long, gray haired slender Thaoteran, who can only be described as androgynous, stands at immediate attention. Vamir says “Yes ma’am!” as Kristelle smiles. She replies “You’re in charge until I get back.” as Kristelle teleports off with a warp and leaves Vamir in charge. Vamir just grins all giddy and is swooning over the fact that the commander of the scout team trusted themself in charge! Vamir knows that this is an act of trust and won’t disappoint Kristelle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kristelle teleported only 100 feet away from the camp and followed the trail that they left and kept her scythe out. She didn’t want to believe the story at all, but she couldn’t take the chance to not believe it and be proven wrong. She continues a steady pace as she does walk fast. The Trenches are entirely silent, not even a howl of wind. She really hopes that whatever those three saw was really just an elaborate ruse. She knew it wasn’t a ruse, as they all seem greatly troubled and even wet themselves out of fear. She continues to follow the trail and sees that they were all uniform and stayed in proper formation. Suddenly, she paid attention to the formation and how they went from the standard distance then started to close in on each other. She watched as they went the standard 25 feet apart, then to 15 feet apart, then to 5, and then huddled up on top of each other. She eventually came across some freshly...Wettened dirt and knew exactly what it was and stayed away from it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing that she was on the right course, she quietly begins to investigate the surrounding area as she sees torn apart structures, disturbed dirt from someone taking something, and more claws and tears. She inspects the tears and notices that internal workings of machines were taken out with precision and elegance. She said “Strange...Some...Thing is taking the core parts of these machines...Yet they aren’t ripped out...It’s an Engineer’s work...It’s…” as she gets the sudden realization. She says “No…” and immediately gets up and turns to run...Only to be suddenly stopped by the very figure Hunter described. She teleports backwards and notices the creature is just staring at the spot she was once in. It wasn’t even focused on herself! Kristelle just panted in fear as she watches the creature raise a claw and begin prying metal off the machine she inspected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stays dead silent and hears something...Feminine? She hears “Need Crystals...Need Mana Crystals to detect magic.” as the creature had a voice...One she couldn’t recognize, but a voice nonetheless. Deciding to go against all judgement, she sees the red pulse go around her but nothing happen to herself. She speaks up, “Um...Hello?” as the creature doesn’t acknowledge Kristelle at all. She calls out a bit louder “Hello!” and the same result. She says to herself “Huh...It’s deaf?” as she conjures up a snowball and throws it at the creature. That provokes an action as the creature suddenly turns to look Kristelle dead in the eyes, the orange eyes staring at her. She quickly jumps to the side, as the creature follows her with her eyes. Kristelle made a mistake as she watches the clawed hand suddenly ignite with red lighting as the creature lunges in a very similar manner she recognizes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing this, she rolls under the attack, hooks the foot with her scythe and using the lunge’s momentum, she flings the creature back into the metal and runs off. She turns her head to see the creature fall down onto all fours as she runs at Kristelle. Using her rune, she conjures a spear and throws it at the creature, as it just...Bounces off the creature. She can’t believe it as she found a Creed machine of sorts still alive and functioning. She eventually teleports away and thankfully, the creature cannot detect life so Kristelle had made a safe escape. The creature on the other hand, Alyxandra, goes back to her usual state and retracts the metal, standing as herself once more. She just says “I hope I scared off whatever that was.” and looks at her fully metal covered arm and goes to take things off her way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kristelle lands back in the base camp as she is completely startled and says to Vamir, who has everyone in quite a...Tyrannical Order, “VAMIR. I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU’RE DOING, BUT WE NEED TO GET MORE TROOPS. WHATEVER IS OUT HERE IS STRONG AND FAST AND TERRIFYING. IT MIGHT’VE DONE SOMETHING TO ALYXANDRA.” as Vamir shudders at the mention of Alyxandra, but it comes off as a shudder to the entire statement. Vamir just says “I will send a distress beacon back home. Troops will be here within the hour. What shall we do in the downtime Commander?” as Kristelle just conjures up a seat and takes a moment to think. Vamir quickly sends the distress beacon back, which...Was the wrong one. The entire camp watches as the large flare gets sent flying into the sky. Even Alyxandra herself sees the large spectacular explosion that can be seen from all over the world. Alyxandra just lets out a wolfish grin as she takes some metal off a nearby machine and crushes it. All she says is “Well then, I was spotted. Seems Thaoteran Troops will be here soon. Means I can fight then. Let’s see if I can do something else.” as her head is just covered by the wolf, with clear optics now so she can see.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. False Ties to the Homeland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Within an hour, there is a small engagement of fifty troops, on top of the original twelve, giving a small fighting force of sixty-two. Kristelle was in charge of all of them and stood with Vamir. She overlooked her entire battalion of sixty and said “Thaoterans. We have found one last Creed Machine. It appears to be blind to only magic, so keep a magic barrier up to keep yourself hidden. The creature is fast, I know I just said machine, but it spoke and Creed Machine’s never speak. There is a chance this thing has knowledge we can exploit. We are going to take this creature alive, so make sure to utilize your own safety over capturing. We are going to make sure no one gets harmed and---” as her speech was suddenly interrupted by a bang on metal not far…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of them look between each other as they suddenly hear the sound of claws scraping metal and look to the entrance of the campsite. Quickly arming themselves to the teeth and waiting as it is now night with a heavy fog, they see a pair of legs. With the legs is black knee high stockings, exposed thighs, and crimson red boots. All of them even see a glint of metal clawed gloves. They hear a voice say “Thaoterans aren’t welcomed here. Heed my warning. Leave and never return.” and even stands there. Kristelle swears the tone of the mysterious voice has a certain dialect she swears is familiar. Kristelle says “Are you of Thaotera or Creed Voice?” and awaits an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice says “Leave and never return. Or face the wrath of one who has lived her entire life in the shadow.” and everyone sees the left arm turn into a weapon of sort. Magic users quickly ignite their palms with Frostfire and await Kristelle's command. Kristelle says “You have sentience. Can we settle this peacefully? We just want to know what beast is out there. It scared my troops half to death and we do not wish to have more strife.” as Kristelle is of course trying diplomacy...Towards Alyxandra. She just replies to Kristelle “The creature you seek is aiming to prove itself. I won’t ask again, leave now and never return.” as the legs shifted to a combat stance...A familiar combat stance. Kristelle takes a long gaze at the stance and just looks at the figure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She just says “Alyxandra?” as everyone saw the figure the stutter step. Kristelle was the first to capitalize on this and said “Alyxandra...Where have you been?!? We’ve all been worried sick! It makes us so happy that you’re alive! We---” as she slams her fist down and disperses the fog as everyone can see her fully now, machine and all. All of them look at her in shock, as they see it all as she says “No. Don’t be happy to see me.” as she lets out a growl and turns her left arm into a blade. She continues “I’m not coming back at all. I want you all the leave. I don’t want to hurt any of you.” as everyone is looking at her with concern. Kristelle says “Alyxandra...Why? You’re...You’re welcomed back home. Right? These are your people.” as Alyxandra arcs with fire, not even lightning and says “Your people.” as she lunged into the fray, with intent of harming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vamir reacts faster as a beam of water turns frozen impales right through Alyxandra’s right shoulder and pushes her down into the ground. Getting up without hesitation, Alyxandra simply rips it out as they all see the open wound start being welded and healed shut. All of them blink as Alyxandra leaps back and simply leaps back and runs into the heavy fog. Kristelle says “Everyone! After her!” as everyone seems reluctant...She says “THAT IS AN ORDER. ALYXANDRA IS THE ONE PERSON WHO KNOWS TECH.” as everyone still seems a bit reluctant. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she says “She’s the one who made Mid-Year Heats bearable.” as everyone suddenly goes wide eyed and starts running into The Trenches. Kristelle sighs as Vamir puts a hand on Kristelle’s shoulder. Vamir says “We all hate that damned heat. Least you know how to get them to act.” as Kristelle sighs. She just says “Vamir...What happened? What do you think happened to Alyxandra?” as Vamir just gives a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, in the heart of The Trenches, Kristelle’s troops were all staying in a tight knit formation as they hear the clangs and thuds and scrapes of Alyxandra circling around them. Knowing she can easily strike them down, Alyxandra has to play it smart as she is outnumbered vastly. Seeing that they’re all checking every single inch to try and find her, she knows that it is time to act. She makes a loud thud on the machine she is on and quickly leaps over to another one and does the same. </span>
  <em>
    <span>THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Multiple loud bangs were heard from all around them. The guards stood on edge, with their backs to each other in a circle, which is what Alyxandra capitalized on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fwing...FWING FWING FWING. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A sharp sound cuts through the air, as small rods imbed to a few of the Thaoteran Soldiers and then connects it to a current as all of them suddenly light up in electricity that spreads and arcs to all of them. The current itself was a painful charge, but far from lethal as Alyxandra didn’t want to flat out murder anyone. A large assortment of Thaoterans, including Alaion and Wistari. Alyxandra watched them all fall over unconscious as she counted them all. She just smirks and says “Forty. Twenty-two left.” as she holds her side and does a quick biometric scan. She grunts and realizes that her body isn’t equipped to combat magic yet, as Vamir’s spear did a huge number on her. She runs a diagnostic scan as well. She notices that she is running at barely 100% Efficiency. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly pushes herself as she says “Initiate Overdrive.” as her Efficiency shoots up to 200% as she gets up and charges back into the fray. She dons her helmet once more and runs through the heavy fog, heading back to the campsite to burn it down.  She makes it back quickly as she sticks to the fog, her body producing steam to add to the thickness of the fog and make herself harder to detect and track her. Alyxandra held herself ready and turned on her optic aid of her machinery as she saw in Thermal Vision and saw the heat signature of the last twenty-two. She sees that they are all on the defensive and using the Impenetrable Wall technique and decides that she can’t charge head in. Knowing this is still a suicide run if she charges in, she just grins and takes her helmet off. She says to herself “To hell with following rules. They expect me to wait them out...I’m done being something they know.” as she throws her helmet and hears it clang against someone and watches the magic explosion of various spells. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Putting her feet firmly down, still in Overdrive, she leaps right into the campsite. She puts her arm out as she feels it connect with Vamir, who gets pummeled right into the ground and lays unconscious. She says “Twenty-one.” as she sees everyone now has eyes on her. None of them expected her to actually charge forward as Alyxandra capitalizes on their shock and lunges at another guard. She grabs the helmet and gives a firm headbutt to the guard and takes him down to the ground, as she is unphased. This sparks everyone to fight back as they all charge in, weapons ready and runes glowing. Utilizing her newfound speed and power, Alyxandra kicks herself off the guard and gets down on all fours as she sprints and dodges using her speed. Granted, it isn’t enough for as she does get impaled with small spears and burned in fire. She even tanks a boulder that sends her flying through the campsite’s wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of them watch, as Alyxandra limps out of the rubble with her rubbing her bloodied mouth and spitting out some more blood. Even with rods of ice in her left side and right shoulder, she gets down on all fours and lunges with a newfound anger. With some newfound speed, she rolls in mid air and manages to plant her feet into the chest of a guard and kick him back and into a bunch of crates. Flipping onto her feet, after using the guard as a base, she ducks under a Flame Weave and plants her first right into the Magic Caster guard. It doesn’t end there as her left arm clicks and a propulsion system appears on her elbow and with a massive transfer of energy, she sends the Caster flying away and tumbling into a bunch of other guards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing a good ten guards go, Alyxandra barely sidesteps a Mana-Glaive that nicks the side of her neck as she feels a blade extend from her right elbow and into the guard behind her. The blade stuck deep into the lower right side, giving Alyxandra a chance for her machine to dislocate parts of her body and rebuild herself to give a powerful roundhouse kick and drop the guard quickly. She just looks forward with a snarl and says “...Ten.” as she sees Hunter is standing in between Alyxandra and Kristelle, who is overseeing the damage. Kristelle notices that every single one of her guards is knocked out or wounded with an easy recovery...None of them are brutally maimed. Kristelle is pleased to see that Alyxandra isn’t set on killing her own people, but she wants to bring Alyxandra back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hunter fires a series of Magic Arrows, but that was what Alyxandra wanted to happen. Her body sent out a powerful pulse of heated air as the arrows were blown away in such a matter that the remaining nine guards were all hit and rendered incapacitated. Hunter just blinked as he saw his attack was turned against him, only for him to come out of his stunned stupor...And be greeted by Alyxandra’s sole to his chin and send him back flying. He lands just before Kristelle, unconscious as the only two left are Alyxandra and Kristelle. Standing in the tatters of the campsite, Alyxandra is lurched over, bleeding profusely, but still standing. Kristelle is holding her scythe in an offensive position with her rune glowing. Kristelle says “Alyxandra...You have a life back at home! In our kingdom. Why! Why did you turn on your own people! We gave you life when you had nothing!” as Alyxandra falls down, but catches herself with one arm and pushes herself right up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She said “I have a new purpose now. I’m not just some pet who does tricks. Thaotera may have given me life, but now...Thaotera will bend to my will.” as she leaps back into the fog. “I won’t be coming back.” Alyxandra says. Kristelle just watches in stunned shock, as her friend, her childhood friend...Had turned villainous.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Renegades of Thaotera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>And here we are again everyone! We’re diving into the story of In The Shadows! A Science-Fantasy story between the denizens of Thaotera and neighboring planets (Still need names, can’t decide on some, open to ideas/their inhabitants. Only Rule/Requirement is humanoid), and the Bastard Child of Thaotera, the Creedian Alyxandra. Anyways, we’re going to introduce a Sub-Faction of Thaotera known as Renegades! They are small, but they are aligned with Alyxandra, so we shall get to meet them! Let’s dive on in!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back on the Isle of Torrents, Alyxandra is in her own little commander’s room, sitting on a chair and utilizing the Isle’s resources as bandages and poultice. She does have to clean out the wounds and cauterize each one as she overused her machine self. She growls and tenses up as she has all of her wounds were sealed up and healing up slowly now. She relaxes in her chair and grunts loudly as she looks at herself in the mirror. She just says to herself “Alright...Time to activate the Beacon. The Renegades will be here shortly once I do so. It’s time for them to join me. They share my beliefs on this shithole.” as she limps over to the command console. She slams her fist down on a blue button, then a red button. She looks forward as the large tower rises in the central area of her little base camp and begins sending out the heavily encrypted radio waves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the front of The Isle of Torrents, metallic pillars begin rising from the ravenous water and begin extending a metal bridge out to the solid ground that is out a good ten thousand feet before there’s any sort of stable firm ground. Alyxandra grunts and gets up as she begins walking out her command outpost and down the stairwell to the pillars. Upon making it there, she looks left and right, seeing the one hundred foot distance between the pillars that make it all the way back to land. She snaps her fingers as instantly, metal beams connect between the pillars, making an instantaneous bridge form. She looks at violent purple waters that are crashing against her metal, as she is beyond glad that she can work so extremely with such precision. Even though it took her three days with complete non-stop rest and utilizing some forced control of some aquatic life to speed up the process.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she walks, her feet clang against the metal beams as she hears the crashing wake of the water cascade over the sides. How the bridge was designed was that the water drains a foot between the edges and drains the water back into the waters. She continues to walk against the metal, as she looks off to the side and sees a massive sea serpent breach the water with a metal device secured into its head. She says to herself “Thaotera...The Mountain and Sea. Home to the Dangerous Frost.” and looks up the darkened night sky. She can see the other four neighboring planets. She just continues, “Alara. The Still Storm. Nothing but floating plateaus and dangerous winds. Ceruta. The Still. Nothing but forests with Trees that can touch the stars. Moahiri, the Desert. Where I was found. With heats that can kill. Daciri. The Twilight. The star that provides light to all planets but leaves Daciri in an eternal night. Former Creed-Controlled Planet, now a ghost-planet.” and continues to walk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her entire walk was silent, as she looked at the violet scaled, double headed, sea serpent with rows of venomous teeth that followed her. The helmet present on the serpent allowed it to speak. It says “Machinist Alyxandra. Why are you heading inland again? Is there danger aloft?” as Alyxandra shakes her head. She replies “No Alpha Torenitus. No. I appreciate the safetihood the Torenitus species has to those they view as worthy. I simply called for The Renegades. It’s time to start building. I have acquired enough Creed tech to create a platform for interplanetary teleportation. I just need more bodies right now, and my Renegades will at least be a start.” as she doesn’t stop or even hesitate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Alpha Torenitus follows close, the head leaning over, as the eyeball alone is taller than Alyxandra. The Torenitus says “Can you elaborate your Renegades? You have mentioned them a few times, especially within our construction with the others of my kin when we finished this up while you were attacking the Thaoterans.” and plants one head in front of Alyxandra and stops her from pressing forward. She looks at the Torenitus and says “The Renegades are much like me. We are those who do not have the ability to control the world’s mana. They are those who stand with me as my Firearms give them more prowess to fight back and stand on fair ground against magic. You see, as we do not have magic, we are weak. So we have to improvise greatly. And thus I came to be. We know Thaotera as we are ambush fighters. Hiding within the terrain and environment to get the jump.” as the Torenitus nods and raises his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He replies “So, you have associated yourself with the non-magic and given them the means to combat magic? I am impressed. I shall return to The Depths. Is there anything you wish for us to do down there Machinist?” as Alyxandra thinks for a moment. She replies “We need to build a tunnel down deep. A lift of sorts. There are resources that we need that are going to be much deeper into the ocean. I would like to get it as deep as we can get. Do what you can. Do not overwork yourself. Once you are tired, take a proper twelve hours of rest. That is all.” as the Alpha Torenitus dives back into the water and disappears into the deep violet waters. She goes back to walking as she quickly makes it back to the steps that overlook the beach. She takes a deep breath and steps down onto the beach and looks into the distance. She stands on the gray sandy beach that starts to turn to permafrost one hundred feet ahead of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She takes in the scents and smells of the coast and takes a slow, shallow breath and starts heading into the frozen terrain. She watches as the sandy material turns to frozen dirt and earth. She keeps walking until she comes across a small little ridge and stands atop of it. She closes her eyes and lets her canid senses take over. Her ears begin twitching and tuning and flicking around. She focuses more and more as she suddenly has a very large grin shown on her face. She looks to the west and notices the cloud in the distance and knows it is her Renegades. She quickly stands in her lewd attire and stands at attention. She says to herself “Ah, they are here, and on time too.” as she grins to herself. She watches as she sees two vehicles. One vehicle is a giant mechanized war-suit that is fifteen feet tall and has four legs that all run like humanoid legs. The torso and arms are actually a war platform with a protective cage. The other vehicle is quite easily explained as a rocket-powered sled with guns on all angles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This sight pleased Alyxandra as she just watches and sees the two vehicles come to a screeching stop before her. From the rocket-sled, a door flips open as out comes a set of four Thaoterans. One of them was a large and burly woman, with short golden hair and fair skin, adorned with the markings of a Renegade. She has one blinded eye and carries a very large pump action Firearm with prongs on the barrel. Alyxandra says “Tarathiel, my frontline soldier.” as Tarathiel gives a bow and smiles. She replies in a gruff, war-torn voice, “Machinist Alyxandra.” and smiles at her. Alyxandra then turns her head to the next Thaoteran, a male who was a bit on the frailer end, but made up for it in bio-mechanical upgrades that Alyxandra aided with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyxandra continues, “Kymillion. How are the upgrades to your arms and spine holding?” as Kymillion signs to Alyxandra “Beyond exceptional.” and smiles at Alyxandra. Giving a firm nod to her bald compatriot, Alyxandra looks the third Thaoteran. This time around it is a burly man with a shaved head and black beard, standing much taller than all of them, armed with a Firearm that is a long tube with a small sight that fires massive globs of explosive energy. Having no eyes either, just a blindfold, Alyxandra says “ Vulwin. The one Renegade with Magi-Sight. Our one magic user. How fares your vision?” as Vulwin gives a confident nod. Lastly, Alyxandra looks right at Vamir, the androgynous Thaoteran that serves as Kristelle’s right hand and lieutenant. Alyxandra just smirks and says “Go on Tyari. Reveal yourself.” as Vamir sheds the very Thaoteran skin around herself, being a black skinned creature with tendrils wiggling about all over and two piercing white eyes with no lips or even nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyxandra just grins and says “It is so nice having a Dacirian Form-Stealer with the Renegades. Superb work back there.” as Tyari wiggles happily. Out from the War-Suit comes a Creedian Soldier. She is a dark skinned humanoid entity, with one blue eye, one brown eye, white sclera, with vulpine hands that have black and orange fur going up to her elbows. She carries to vulpine ears atop her head with three vulpine tails that all match the fur on her forearms. Alyxandra looks to her Melanistic Creedian sister and says “Sanyah. Code Name- Eden. Welcome my Creedian Sister.” as Sanyah leaps into Alyxandra’s arms, being short and just under Alyxandra’s breasts. She just returns the hug and pats Sanyah on the head. Tarathiel speaks up and says “So Machinist. You’ve finally done it huh. We’re really doing this.” as Tarathiel pulls out a Herbal Stick (Cigarette), and begins lighting it with some struggle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyxandra, who is gently petting Sanyah’s ears, says “Why is there another Creedian on your vessel.” as Tarathiel slowly turns around and looks at the stowaway on their rocket sled. All five of them click their firearms at the figure whilst Alyxandra simply activates combat form. The Creedian walks out into the visible light, being a Feral Creedian. He is a staggering seven feet tall, with fully scaled arms up to the shoulders and scaled legs to the waist. He has a long pure green scaled tai, alongside a grayed out right eye and a brown left eye. Scales are chipped off his body as he is wounded from magic attacks. He says in a ragged voice “Please...D-Don’t harm. I’m Orlan. Close Quarters Specialist. I didn’t mean to hop on board, but when I saw Eden over there enter that ship. I thought there were other Creedians that survived. Please. Show mercy to a fellow Brother!” as Alyxandra walks up to Orlan. She puts her clawed metal hand to his chin and has him look at her. She replies “Dear Brother. We’re going to claim Thaotera as our own. Do you wish to join us?” as his scaled tail starts wagging in excitement. She replies “My Renegades. We are no longer going to remain in the shadows anymore. We are no longer going to do their dirty work while we fight with tooth and claw and nail anymore. From here on out, we stand as a new union! We are going to be the new force that will make Thaotera crumble! We know that between Thaotera, Alara, Ceruta, Moahiri and even Daciri. There are inhabitants who share our fate. Those who cannot attune to magic lest it destroy them or cripple them.” and gestures to Vulwin. Today, marks the beginning of a new generation of leadership. One where the people are in power. Under my leadership, we shall bring Order to our planets and show them that those without magic can stand just as strong!” as Tarathiel, Kymillion, Vulwin, Tyari, Sanyah, and the newly Orlan all cheer in uproar. Alyxandra just grins as she turns her back and gestures for everyone to follow. She says “Bring the vehicles. It’s time to get to work.” as Sanyah and Tarathiel hop in their vehicles and follow safely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And here we have it everyone! The next installment of In The Shadows! As you can see, this is starting to grow already! We have Alyxandra who is currently in a symbiotic relationship with a biomechanical machine. Her machine allows her to work 24/7, 365 without the need for rest, food, or water. Despite this fact, her body still works at the best efficiency when food and rest and water are factored in. Thankfully her tinkerer mind allowed her to create mind control helmets for the denizens of the sea. And on top of it, her Renegades are quite the collective bunch! Anyways, the normal agenda will follow suit now. Until next time my lovely readers! &lt;3</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The First Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>And here we are again everyone! We’re back In The Shadows! This story is really going to be fun! I’m always excited to come by and write in this story, so this is where we're going! Last I check here, Alyxandra had united with her Renegades and had been given a new recruit in the name of Orlan! We’re going to start off with a bit of showing how Alyxandra’s machinery works, while the rest of her Renegades simply rest and recuperate. Then, we move onto the real nitty gritty of the story. So for now, let us start this story off and continue where we left off! </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the medical tent on her island, Alyxandra is simply doing a full bio-scan of Orlan, who lays on a bed. He says “Alyxandra...Your name is very familiar...Why can’t I lay a finger on it…” as Alyxandra finishes up her scan. She replies “All I can tell you Orlan is that I was orphaned on Moahiri when I was a young baby and then brought to Thaotera to grow alongside the princess, Kristelle. Other than that. I cannot tell you why it is familiar.” as Alyxandra goes to some fibers she had found off of foliage on the isle and began using her machine body to convert the fibers into proper bandages and used what is left over to make medicine out of the chemical components of the plant. Orlan was quite impressed to see such control over the experimental Creedian machine on Alyxandra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Orlan started feeling much better as he was wrapped up and medicine was implemented as he relaxed on the bed. Alyxandra said “Well Orlan, you just need to take it easy for a little bit. You’ll make a recovery in...3.72 days. Anything you need before I let you recover? Also, as for bunking accommodation. You’re assigned to Tarathiel.” as Orlan thinks for a moment. He replies “A warm meal might be nice?” as he doesn’t expect much from a fellow Creedian. To his surprise, Alyxandra says “I’ll get you some smoked Terrorfin with some Frostridge Salad on the side. Terrorfins are high in fat and carb and will fill you up fast.” as Orlan seems stunned by the generosity. He says “Are...Are you actually a Creedian?” as Alyxandra gives a nod. She just replies “It’s a tiny tale, if you wish to lend an ear Orlan. I understand if you don’t wish to hear.” and starts heading off to get him the food. Orlan says “Tell me when you get back?” as she nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After about half an hour, Alyxandra is back with a large tray of food and hands it over to Orlan, who begins ravenously scarfing it down, even more impressed with the taste. Alyxandra pulls up a chair and says “Well Orlan, it’s simple. I’ve been alone on Thaotera my whole life. Treated like garbage and dirt by the proper Thaoterans. Sure, my friend, the Princess, may have been there to vouch for me. Always say there’s more to me, but...It went on deaf ears. I was always treated like the enemy because I was the enemy. Even though I grew up on Thaoteran soil. That’s when I found my Renegades. They were people who weren’t gifted with Magic. They were treated like me. So, that’s why I formed together my own band, The Renegades. We do what Thaoterans refuse. Even amongst the Unblessed, those without magic, our name is known. Renegades respect strength and integrity above all. To build my new empire, we are going to band together the Unblessed from all planets and serve together to topple Thaotera. We are going to show that with an iron fist and strong standing, that we can thrive. It’s why I want to put them first. I want my people to be happy and healthy before I dare even take a first meal.” as Orlan is just...Impressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He said “You wish to lead for your people. I can respect that. Even though as Creedians, we are taught that only the strong survive and the strongest rule. You...You have my stand. Alyxandra.” as he goes back to eating. Alyxandra just smiles and says “Rest well Orlan. I will simply be doing a solo mission here in the future. My Renegades have had a long journey, so I am simply letting them all recuperate. I’ve given them all one week.” as Orlan nods and finishes up. He slowly begins drifting to sleep with a satisfied look on his face. He simply says “You have the heart of the Creedian War Matron Alyxandra. Fierce and powerful, yet you carry the intelligence of Thaotera. Knowing when to stop and think. You will last in the long run.” as Orlan starts snoring on the dot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyxandra leaves the medical tent, just to be greeted by Sanyah, in her full suit. Sanyah simply says through the speaker “Where are we going Alyxandra?” as she just laughs and starts walking to the bridge, Sanyah following. Alyxandra replies “Well Sanyah...I was simply going to do a solo-mission to a town not far. My mechanical eye-bot has reported some magic thugs are forcing themselves on a town. The elders of the town are too old for magic, and the younglings are fledglings. The town itself is primarily Unblessed. The thugs abuse this fact and siphon mana crystals from their stockpile and steal their natural goods. This is where we start. Now, I did want to do this myself, but you are free to come Sanyah.” as she watches Sanyah prepare a rocket sled and pat the driver seat. Sanyah simply said “Of course I’ll come with. Back up is always a necessity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyxandra just laughs and shakes her head. She walks right up to the rocket sled, gets inside, locks it down, and activates the bridge. Igniting the rocket, Sanyah and Alyxandra simply propel into the distance. Sanyah is simply locked into the sled on the top as she opens the hatch and drops down next to Alyxandra. Sanyah just gets all cozy and watches her favorite Creedian take charge and drive the rocket sled. Sanyah says “So...Can I ask what tipped you over the edge? Normally you can keep your temper in check? And sorry if I stepped out of line.” as Alyxandra kept driving forward. She replied “You didn’t Sanyah. And I’m just sick of my metaphorical mother talking down to me every damn day. I’ve bottled that up for far too long. Sixteen years of belittlement and the false daughter of Thaotera is ready to take charge. That’s why I went over the edge. Yes, Kristelle did lead the charge, but there were times that I needed to let go of all Thaoteran royal fighting tactics and let the wild side out.” as Sanyah just nodded, but fantasized about what the wild side could mean in bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the duo drove off, it didn’t take long, just a mere hour and a half until they made it to the hill that overlooks the small town and just as predicted, they see the magic of teleportation appear. A band of five Thaoteran spellcasters, all wearing a vest with matching crests on their back. Alyxandra and Sanyah both simply watch as they walk into the town and begin using magic to rip and rend the town to their own liking. Sanyah just watches and said “Just like back home...The Strong survive and the Strongest rule…” as Alyxandra shakes her head. She replies “It’s more like the weak picking on the crippled. These Thaoterans couldn’t make it in the battles against The Creed, and instead picked on those who couldn’t even use magic, or didn’t have enough magic training. It’s not right. Yet Queen Yyvon did nothing to ever intervene. So, we’re going to unite those who have no magic and give them purpose. Especially since magically creating food, clothing, weapons, and the sort is he prominent skill instead of hand-crafted.” as Sanyah just nods and gets into her war machine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyxandra gets up and goes full machine as she is the anthropomorphic wolf again and has propulsion on her feet and shoulders. She changes the optics to lack anything special so she can see properly and says “If I fire a flare off my back, then I need back up. Understood?” as Sanyah just nods. Alyxandra simply says “Initiate Overdrive.” as the propulsion systems rev with high power and ignite. She begins soaring past the plains that lead to the town where the two front guards see something fast and angry come charging in at speeds faster than any Thaoteran vehicle or person. Not wanting to get involved, the guards simply hop off to the side as in the next moment, they just witness the entity dart past them and go into the town. The guards look in and see that the thugs are in the Town Square, with their Mayor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the thugs are shoving the Mayor, Lady Jorna, around, she bounces off the stone floor, being an old veteran with a missing arm and grayed hair, she looks up at her attackers who are all snickering and kicking the mayor. Jorna looked up and saw the hulking wolf behind all of the thugs as the wolf grabbed the ringleader by the leg and simply used him as a flail and one by one, was beating the living hell out of the thugs. Once each and every thug was taken care of, Alyxandra held the ring leader up and with all of her might, she threw the ringleader off into the distance, with sufficient force to leave a dust cloud in the distance. She did calculate the velocity and speed and distance, on top of how much power she needed to make sure they all had survivable wounds and injuries, that would take the most time to recover.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Jorna looked scared as she was shocked to see that the wolf began shifting into Alyxandra herself. Lady Jorna simply said, after eyeing Alyxandra up and down, “T-Tech Wizard Alyxandra?” as she offered her hand to Lady Jorna, who gladly took it and was brought up to her feet. Alyxandra said “My lady.” and gives a bow. Lady Jorna returns the bow as Alyxandra says “Disregard my attire. I simply ask for something. Your town has been under siege for years. Even amongst a great war. Queen Yyvon never did aid, yet here I am, one of the Unblessed, seeking out more Unblessed in an act to show that even without magic, we are strong. I am planning on leading a rebellion against Queen Yyvon. And as a veteran of war, Lady Jorna, you know full well that the Unblessed were simply...Ignored. Under my rebellion, all skills will be used. Farmers, Tailors, Medics, everything. I know this goes against everything you stand for and believe but---” as Lady Jorna just smiled at Alyxandra. She replied “No...I want to. My town has a high distaste for magic. Even I branded myself with the Rending curse to remove my magic. Alyxandra. My people have suffered for years. At the fate of magic. You want us? You got us. Just, let me ask you this. What will you provide for my people here?” as Alyxandra grinned and gestured for Lady Jorna to follow…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And here we have it everyone! Another chapter of In The Shadows! As you can see, this is how it will work. Alyxandra is taking the time to help the Unblessed and have them join her ranks amongst the stand against Queen Yyvon! Anyways, this is it for secret posts this agenda, so next we meet, it will be back on track with the normal agenda! Until next time my lovely readers! &lt;3</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Growing Empire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I am really trying to spoil my lovely readers today! We’re diving In The Shadows again! I really like this Science-Fantasy world and I’d like to make it grow and get it out there! It already got one hell of an introduction and then a few more chapters! Alyxandra is simply trying to unite those unsullied by those of magic, rule with an iron, but fair grasp, and put her people first and her needs second. She is ruling for her people after all. Anyways, we’re going to dive into a little time skip. It’s not gonna be crazy. Just a handful of days. Anyways, let’s get started with the chapter!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only being just two whole days...Empress Yyvon has called her daughter Kristelle and reluctantly...Alyxandra, to have a royal dinner with herself. Just as a small little family. Meanwhile, Kristelle is in her room, freaking out as she has no feasible way of telling her that Alyxandra has turned into what she is. Kristelle is also concerned at the fact she hasn’t told her mother the fact she used gender manipulation magic and hasn’t been able to turn back. Looking down at the bulge beneath her robe, all Kristelle is pacing back and forth in her room as she is groaning loudly to herself. “Damnit damnit damnit. Mom is gonna kill me. One thing is that I should’ve never messed with that gender spell...But the more important matter...Alyxandra. How am I going to explain to mom that Alyxandra is...Ugh…Avyn. My Alarian...Consort. No offense, just don’t like the idea of my mother giving me a consort. Have you any idea what I am going to do?” as the vibrantly feathered Alarian, with royal blue feathers up her arms just ruffled her feathers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avyn replies “None taken, but I really don’t know Kristelle. Also I don’t mind your new member down there.” as Avyn giggles. Kristelle, giggling a little, immediately goes back to her panicked state and says “I prefer being all natural down there. I’ll fix it, but my mom is going to kill me! First thing is that it looks like Alyxandra has defected. Worse than that is that if my mom finds out, she’s going to force me to go into war. She doesn’t trust Alyxandra. She doesn’t at all. Avyn! You know Alyxandra the best. Think you can play her if I use some illusion magic? Just until we can find her.” as Avyn looks very skeptical. She replies “Kristelle. I’m going to speak freely. But...Your mother can sense magic. She’ll see right through our magic. The best bet you can get is...Possibly lying about Alyxandra. It’s risky, but with her personality and everything. It’s possibly your only chance. That and you can turn back to normal.” as Kristelle went to say something, but was suddenly teleported. Avyn just took a deep breath and said “That...I forgot Yyvon can teleport those.” as she begins looking around Kristelle’s room and starts tidying up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the main dining hall, Empress Yyvon, the 7’2” white skinned Empress of her planet, adorned with even sharper features, dark blue eyes, and long, knee length blue hair, is simply in her royal chair, with quite the feast. Kristelle herself, at 6’4”, just saw everything. Roasted meats, hearty vegetation, sweets, everything. Yyvon conjured a chair behind Kristelle and dragged her right up to her and said “Oh it is nice to have just dinner with my daughter.” as she looks around. Kristelle knew that look and said “Alyxandra isn’t here. She’s---” as Yyvon just sighed. She replied “Probably off doing gods know what with her technology. Nonetheless. I have invited her and I expect her to be here.” as Yyvon begins using a spell. Kristelle quickly speaks up and says “Mom! Just...Give her a break? Alyxandra has to deal with so much. I thought Thaoterans were supposed to treat everyone with respect and integrity. Give them a chance.” as Yyvon looks at Kristelle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She replies “That is true...If they were neighbors of our galaxy. Creedians are not of our galaxy. And most importantly, they attacked us in the beginning and took your father. Despite her being raised by your side. She still harbors the very enemy we’ve finally beat and---You messed with gender magic.” as she points to Kristelle’s bulge. Kristelle sadly nods as Yyvon snaps her fingers and Kristelle is all back to normal. Yyvon just pinched the bridge of her nose and said “How has your relationship with Avyn and Alyxandra been, daughter dearest?” and stares daggers at Kristelle. Replying immediately, Kristelle states “Alyxandra doesn’t seem to um. Really mind Avyn. Avyn is the same. Just kinda likes being around.” which prompts a nod from Yyvon. Taking a sip from a wine glass Yyvon says “And what of your little mission to The Trenches?” as Kristelle goes wide eyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She replies “It was...It was eventful...There’s a machine of sorts there. It attacked us, but we didn’t stop it. It ran off. We don’t know where it went, but if it’s Creedian, we know it’s capabilities. We know it’ll cease to function within a fortnight.” as Yyvon waves it off. She replies “Ignore it. With the battle over. It’ll run out of power. Then when it runs out, or runs low. We will send an elite battalion to capture and scrap it. Anyways...I did summon you for one reason.” as Kristelle just gulps. Yyvon says “The Royal Party is in two weeks. I am postponing it for next month, but it is time to bring all the ruling planets together to plan a victory party! I want you, as my daughter, to be the head of planning it. Once you become Empress in my place, you will need to do so much more! Plus I can find you a partner for the party!” as Kristelle just gives a nod. In reality...She is cursing up a storm. She just thinks to herself “Alyxandra please...Come back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile at the Isle of Torrents, Alyxandra and her newfound Renegades have been flourishing in the shadows. Thanks to Alyxandra’s machines that have controlled more of the sea life and utilizing expansion by means of machines and smelting to turn the island into a Forward Base. The Isle of Torrents is now Renegade Hold, with it being held upright by machines immune to the corrosion of water, powered by hydroelectric dams. Even more so, Alyxandra has used the power of the elder magic users of the town she saved, they made some additional islands that are attached to the main one, thanks to combined effort. Even with the strict militant style of Renegade Hold, everyone is still running around and enjoying themselves. Walking down the now proper roads on the island, Alyxandra is simply with Sanyah and Tarathiel and discussing matters at hand. Sanyah herself is holding a tablet of sorts, while Tarathiel has Sanyah sitting on her shoulders for speed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyxandra says “What’s the status on Project Seraphim and Project Ho---” as Alyxandra is interrupted by a sudden round ball hitting her right in the face. Sanyah immediately looks to the little Thaoteran Children who were just playing with a ball and had her fur stand on edge. Tarathiel just had an agitated look on her face. The four children all gulped and cowered as they see the leading party of the isle. Sanyah was about to rip into them...But was interrupted by Alyxandra starting to laugh heartily. Sanyah and Tarathiel both look confused and look between each other. Alyxandra looks at the ball down at her feet and kicks it back at the kids and simply joins them in their game. The children, once full of fear, are now full of joy as Tarathiel and Sanyah just watch Alyxandra indulge herself with the little childhood game. The duo just watch as their High Machinist, their Ruler, the individual ready to conquer all of Thaotera...Is simply playing with children. Tarathiel can’t help but smile and says “She’ll be a grand leader.” as Sanyah is just flabbergasted, but can’t help but think of how good of a mother Alyxandra would be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the two watch Alyxandra be jovial and fun with the children, Tarathiel just says “What do ya know. She’s surprisingly good with kids. She does care about all of her “people” as she calls us. Those who work for her. She’ll make sure we’re all safe and fed before she will even think about it. I have the utmost faith in her. What about you Sanyah?” as Sanyah is still just swooning and fantasizing about lewd things. Tarathiel can see right through Sanyah and gives her a playful nudge. She replies “Really got your heart set out for our High Machinist don’tcha?” as Sanyah finally comes out of her flustered thinking. She just goes “H-Huh! What!? No. She’s just a mighty fine leader who cares for the smallest of the small and the largest of the large! It’s what made her our leader after all. She’ll usher in a new era for us all.” as they got back to watching Alyxandra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It quickly went wrong as one of the kids went to catch the ball, only to fall over a small ledge and down onto his side. Hearing the whimper of a pained child, Alyxandra sprung into action and went over the small ledge. Gently landing right beside the child, she gently sits him upright and begins scanning his body. She says “Minor abrasions and a bruised ankle. You’ll make a recovery, here allow me.” as Alyxandra’s body begins producing bandages she’s learned to make from the foliage of the isle, on top of making some medicine to help with the pain. The medicine itself is even custom-made for the child. She even produced a proper splint for the bruised ankle and gently carried the child. She just said “Guide me to where you live?” as the little boy nodded and off the two went.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanyah said “Alyxandra shows real heart for her people.” as she watches the other three kids take their ball and run off to follow Alyxandra. Sanyah continues, “She’s utilized machine work to control the creatures of The Isle of Torrents, so expansion both outwards and downwards is easy. Especially with the council of Thaoteran Elders all pooling in their magic together to grow more islands for us. We definitely needed that. Even more so, they’re making it natural too, so if their magic fails, it will still exist.” as Tarathiel nods. Looking back at Sanyah, Tarathiel says “Say, Sanyah...What is Project Seraphim? Doesn’t hurt to know.” as Sanyah looks at Tarathiel and grins ear to ear. Sanyah says “Project Seraphim is the personal project of our High Machinist. It involves construction of a ship capability of Slipspace Teleportation that can sap the magic of a planet!” as Tarathiel actually looks impressed. She says “In...Non-Mechanical terms.” as Sanyah sighs. She replies “She’s building a ship that can teleport with the energy of Magic, but not the use of magic. There’s just one variable even I don’t know of.” as Tarathiel looks at Sanyah with a curious look. Sanyah says “You’re a Thaoteran. Have you ever heard of something called a Prometheus Core?” as Tarathiel thinks for a long moment, and then shakes her head…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Alright everyone! Here we are again! Yet another chapter of In The Shadows! I’ll let all of you know that the new agenda is up and ready and it will begin after this post goes up! Anyways! I hope you’re all enjoying this story as much as I am! It’s a really captivating world to me and I am having a blast writing it! Anyways my lovely readers, until next time! &lt;3</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Time of Relaxation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Alright everyone. We’re back In The Shadows. I know my agenda is a bit up in the air right now, but I’m going to be writing what I want to write right now, so we’re gonna be sticking to In The Shadows for a little while. I like this world after all. Even if it’s been so long, we last left off with seeing the Renegade Hold and how the populace there lives and breathes. We’re going to dabble into more of Alyxandra’s plan and start preparing for something grand. I won’t spoil much as I want to keep this story alive and fresh so let’s get ready for the story at hand! Also we’re gonna get lewd ;P</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the time within Renegade Hold goes on, buildings get improved, farms improved, medical stations improved, generators improved, and more sea life being controlled. Over all, the Isle of Torrents has become more than it is. Upon the highest peak, there is a small commander’s station, as all over the island, homes are much grander than the station, showing Alyxandra’s care for her people, as they deserve more care than she does. Meanwhile, within her station, Alyxandra is on a computer she had designed and is currently wiring it up and gets it all up and running. Hearing the computer turn on, Alyxandra grins as she pulls up a chair and begins uploading data from her core that begins updating the operating system. Alyxandra simply looks ahead and sees that it’s updating slowly and leans back for a quick nap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After an hour, the computer is fully operational and has the data logs and schematics for Project Seraphim. Alyxandra wakes up and looks over at the data and even utilizes holographic schematics and begins viewing pieces, taking it apart and exposes the Prometheus Core. Gently twisting the holographic core as she begins inspecting it and throwing holograms all over, filling her small work room with the massive holographic designs. Twisting and recording herself, “Log #1. Project Seraphim Construction Data. To create my massive beauty of a design. I need Artenium Ore, which can only be found on Daciri, and then I need to fuse the ore with Thaoteran Pyxian crystals. This will allow the ore to withstand slipspace travel. Estimated time of completion for Project Seraphim...To Be Determined. Originally, this plan was to take upwards of 40, if not 50 years, but as I’m this new machine hybrid of sorts, I need to run a new diagnostic.” as Alyxandra begins planning and running numbers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s only twenty minutes before Alyxandra’s door opens to Sanyah, the black and orange Melanistic Creedian Fox, with tails swaying and even a sway to her step. Sanyah says “Hello High Machinist~” as her heterochromatic eyes flutter at the woman of machine and flesh. Alyxandra, sniffing the air, turns to look back at Sanyah, who is blushing and has a cute little smile. Alyxandra closes up her personal computer and looks back at Sanyah, saying “Heat cycle huh?” as Sanyah nods energetically and giggles adorably. Alyxandra gets up as she stretches a bit, “I’ve been neglecting my heat cycle too...Let’s go Sanyah. Thankfully those born from Creedian grounds have an implant that prevents impregnation.” as Sanyah sighs. She just mutters out “Would love to give you adorable little fox-wolf pups High Machinist.” as Sanyah huffs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyxandra laughs and says “We have a mission. A child would hinder us.” as Alyxandra walks up to Sanyah, picks up the dark skinned humanoid with fox parts and gives a deep kiss. Sanyah’s triple tails just shoot up right as she melts in pleasure and wraps her arms and legs around Alyxandra, as she is blushing and metaphorically steaming from the kiss. Alyxandra gently slips her tongue into the kiss as she opens a door with her tail and walks into a “bedroom” of sorts. The bedroom is nothing but a little lifted bed frame and a bed, followed by a dresser and personal showering apparatus. There is nothing else to the room as Alyxandra takes Sanyah to the bed and lays her down on her back. Sanyah just looks up, breathing softly, yet sharply, as her heart beats rapidly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyxandra starts slowly stripping Sanyah down, even leaning down and beginning to nip at Sanyah’s neck. This only makes Sanyah latch onto Alyxandra and let out adorable moans and yips in pure bliss. In moments, Sanyah is naked as her vulpine member shoots out and against Alyxandra’s covered thighs, even spurting some pre onto Alyxandra. Taking the time to strip down herself, Alyxandra, the fair skinned Wolf Creedian, with red everything except for her orange eyes and black sclera, is naked against Sanyah. This sight is nothing but true bliss for Sanyah as she lays there in a stunned, shocked stupor. Alyxandra notices this and gently runs her fingers down Sanyah’s dark skinned body, until her hand is gently wrapped around that shaft, as her tail teases Sanyah’s heavy testicles and dripping slit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This only makes Sanyah start breathing a bit more sharply as Alyxandra begins to slowly jerk Sanyah off a bit more. Letting out soft little moans, Sanyah is in a true state of bliss, as she even exposes her neck even more, giving into the desires of her heat and more importantly, her Head Machinist. Sanyah held on tight to Alyxandra, moaning out a bit louder now as she felt Alyxandra’s other hand slip down between her legs, past her testicles and gently caress her wet slit. This sheer pleasure was more than enough for Sanyah to arch her back and press herself to Alyxandra’s naked chest. This was pure bliss to Sanyah, as she suddenly let out a loud moan and gasp from feeling Alyxandra give a gentle bite to her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This one feeling sends Sanyah well over the pleasurable edge as she digs her claws right into Alyxandra’s back. Alyxandra only grunts softly as she feels Sanyah’s shaft throb and spray a thick creamy load all over her hand and onto her own stomach and watches the white sperm slowly dribble and ooze down Sanyah’s length. Still erect and latched onto Alyxandra, Sanyah just pants and trembles as she licks Alyxandra’s cheek softly. Returning a lick to her neck, Alyxandra pushes Sanyah firmly onto her back, and onto the bed as Sanyah looks up, with expectant eyes. Pulling Sanyah up a bit by her legs, leaving her upper half on the bed, Alyxandra stands over, crossing her groin with Sanyah’s and sliding Sanyah’s soaked member right into her own wet slit. (If the sex position is confusion, I’m trying to word the Amazon Sex Position {A sex position where the penetrating partner normally lies on their back with their legs up while the penetrated partner straddles and faces them from on top. Unlike most sex positions, this position renders the penetrating partner unusually vulnerable and allows the penetrated partner significant control, often to the point of submission and domination, respectively. Some variants of the amazon position further heighten this power disparity by having the penetrating partner partially lifted off their lying surface.})</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanyah lets out a loud gasp, as she is completely helpless against Alyxandra, who begins riding Sanyah deep and hard. As Sanyah isn’t too long, she doesn’t get the privilege of piercing Alyxandra’s cervix and go directly into her womb. That doesn’t concern Sanyah, as she is a moaning, whimpering mess, as she plays with her own breasts for Alyxandra’s enjoyment. Letting out a satisfied growl, Alyxandra begins to ride with more fervor, even digging her own feet into the bed as she lets the machine inside her take over. With just her internal hips and thighs mechanized, she begins riding Sanyah with the same force and consistency as a piston. The sounds of thighs against groin begin filling the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanyah herself, her knot starts to form against Alyxandra’s wet entrance, making her moan and yipe out loudly. Sanyah finally lets out the one thing Alyxandra wanted to hear. She screams out “YES MY MACHINIST! YES! PLEASE! RIDE ME TO YOUR PLEASURE! I AM YOURS TO PLEASE!” as Alyxandra just smirked at hearing Sanyah’s true intentions to her. Sanyah even continues on, “Oh how I yearn if you had your own shaft! The pups we could make! The damned Creed things will not stop us!” as Alyxandra just chuckles more and more, loving hearing Sanyah just babble on about motherhood and everything. Feeling herself getting closer and closer to her own orgasm, Alyxandra looks down at Sanyah and decides to try something. She just says “Cum for your High Machinist.” and to her surprise, Sanyah achieves orgasm on command.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From Sanyah’s shaft, ropes of warm seed begin gushing right into Alyxandra’s slit, gently filling her as Sanyah pants and cries out in pure bliss from it all. Even from her own slit, she gives a creamy white orgasm and sprays her juices down herself as she pants and trembles. Alyxandra, seeing how pleased and blissful Sanyah is, decides to indulge her a bit more. Giving a dominant growl, Alyxandra lets out her own howl in pure bliss and has her own orgasm. From her own slit, she sprays down Sanyah’s member, as her knot isn’t too big and small enough for her juices to come out and drip down. Sanyah melts in even more pleasure as she feels her own high machinist having an orgasm with her own shaft, making more pleasured thoughts dance and bounce all over her head with metaphorical hearts coming out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once both of their orgasms had finally died down, Alyxandra gently pulls up and off, looking at the creampie between her legs that’s slowly dripping down onto Sanyah. On the other hand, Sanyah herself was just a bumbling mess of pleasure, with the faintest glimpse of a pink heart eye glow to her iris as she is just giggling and enjoying herself. Alyxandra grabs a cloth and begins cleaning herself up and even cleans up Sanyah too, who is just in pure heaven. Deciding to be nice, Alyxandra simply states “Go ahead and get your scent all over my bed Sanyah. I won’t mind.” as Sanyah immediately jumps at that and begins humping, kissing, smearing, jerking off, everything into Alyxandra’s bed. Alyxandra just shakes her head and laughs, as she dons a simple black lab coat and goes back to her computer room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And here we have it everyone! The First lewd chapter of In The Shadows! I am planning on posting three more chapters of various ones before going on with doing my new plan. When the next 3 chapters are posted, I’ll go into detail on what my plan is for agendas and what not now. It is a new change. Until next time my lovely readers! &lt;3</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>